Rosaline Haines
Rosaline Haines is an undead human who has served under the Mahjarrat Ptolemos ever since he first resurfaced in the late Fifth Age. She is roleplayed by Ptolemos. She is an outspoken member of the Godless. Rosaline grew up resenting the life her parents wanted her to have, so she ran away from her home in Varrock as soon as she was able and joined with a traveling troupe. She spent the next few years with them until her heart was broken, and then found an order of Zamorakians to join, an act which she felt was her calling. After Ptolemos assumed control of the order, Rosaline fell in love with him and became his first follower. She has led his forces ever since, and has gone so far as to defy death itself in order to never be separated from him. Rosaline is currently alive and in Varrock, protecting her master from harm. Biography Gielinor Background Late Fifth- to early Sixth Age Rosaline was born to a wealthy merchant family in Varrock. Her parents were oppressive and expected nothing short of what they wanted from her and her younger brother. As she grew older, she got into more and more trouble with them until eventually she ran away from home to join a traveling troupe to spite of them. She and the troupe traveled the world and put on performances where they could. She grew close to one of the members, but ultimately left him and the troupe altogether after their relationship turned sour. Later, after learning of an emerging neo-Zamorakian order, one that advocated creativity and personal freedom rather than destruction and chaos, Rosaline joined it. She became one of the more prominent and faithful of the order in time. Years later, when a self-proclaimed emissary of their god approached them, Rosaline eagerly agreed to have him lead the order. She received a vision a few weeks later, which revealed to her the emissary's true nature; that he was a mahjarrat named Ptolemos. She saw his ambitions as well and was immediately captivated by him. She abandoned her faith and willingly served under him for several months, up until her death at the hands of the mahjarrat Azulra. She was later resurrected by Ptolemos so she could continue to serve him. Rosaline gathered an army for Ptolemos and led them until his apparent death during an incident in an ancient dragonkin site. Devastated, she left and rallied his surviving forces, and then went on to found an order called the Hand of Ptolemos. She led it while also searching for Ptolemos, whom she believed to be alive. Her efforts were for naught. As her faith in Ptolemos waned, however, he returned. He revealed his presence to her and a few others before taking over leadership of the order. Rosaline resumed her position as the leader of his forces, alongside Lothar aus Ronasil. During the Battle of Lumbridge, Rosaline was injured and forced to return to the order's base. Once there, she discovered her master's spirit. He informed her of how he had been killed by a dragonkin. Together, they left in order to find the beast and slay it. Along the way, she and her master discovered that Lashual, the dragonkin, was trying to corrupt the Anima Mundi. Rosaline, under Ptolemos' orders, sought out some of the mahjarrat and convinced them to help destroy the beast before it destroyed the world. Rosaline witnessed Ptolemos' fall into an energy rift during their struggle against the dragonkin Lashual, but refused to believe he was gone from the world. She began to search for him once more. With the support of Steven Weaver and Alorah Taredi, she succeeded in finding him. Rendezvous Early Sixth Age, circa year 2 "This was a mistake," Rosaline breathed, "I can't do this." She edged away from where she stood, noticed how dry her mouth felt; how her legs were threatening to buckle under her; how her mind raced, worrying over every little thing that could go wrong. She felt very much like turning tail and running away, but firm hands gripped her shoulders and held her steady. "You can do this," Alorah insisted. "You've gone through with things much worse than this before." While her soothing words and encouraging tone did comfort Rosaline, doubt quickly crept back up and shook her resolve once more. "Those were different times. I'm just not cut out for this." Alorah sighed. She gently turned Rosaline around to face her. "You're going to do fine." Rosaline regarded her skeptically. How could she sound so sure, so... Suddenly, Rosaline felt her anxiety melt away. She blinked. Alorah returned her stare with a knowing smile while lightly squeezing her shoulder. She then stepped forward and made her face the mirror again. "Now," Alorah spoke, "let's see how you look in that dress. After all, you have a big date tonight." Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Godless Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Recent Events The following events are listed chronologically, meaning they have already transpired and may have been elaborated upon in earlier sections: *Rosaline is discovered and questioned by Arachnea about the whereabouts of her master. She divulges his identity and location, and then demands the mahjarrat to leave them be. The latter acquiesces, deciding to leave the two alone for now. *Rosaline has a close encounter with Domino, one of Azulra's minion, in a marketplace in Varrock. She leaves before the latter can confront her, fearing Azulra was watching her from somewhere nearby. *Rosaline is confronted by Strabach, Ptolemos' brother, while working in the museum. He urges her to treat Arachnea well and to take care of his brother before leaving just as mysteriously as he appeared. Appearance Rosaline is a tall, wiry woman. She had tan skin before her reanimation, but now it's tinged with gray as a result of her permanent undead state. Her blonde hair is cut close, for practicality's sake. She has blue, a straight nose, and a round, but firm jaw. Personality Rosaline is a fierce, stubborn, and prideful woman. She's extremely loyal to her master and will do just about anything she can to support him in his endeavors. She can be very difficult and isn't someone who can easily acquire new friends, although those she does have she treats with the respect she believes they deserve. Abilities Rosaline learned a few clerical abilities during her time as a chaos monk, although she hasn't been able to use any of them since she lost her faith in Zamorak. She now relies mostly on the training she received from her the troupe she performed in, as well as what she was taught under Ptolemos whenever she's in a fight. The art of spellcasting is all but lost on her, but she does know how to make use of enchanted objects to achieve the same effect. Related Pages *Ptolemos - Rosaline's master. *Hand of Ptolemos - The order Rosaline founded. *Forinthry Ossuary - The temple where Rosaline led the Hand of Ptolemos. *Misgivings of a Cleric - A short story featuring Rosaline. *Tales of the Many - A series of short stories, one of which features Rosaline. Gallery Rosaline1.png|Rosaline in EVE Online. Trivia *Click here to listen to Rosaline's theme. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Godless Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral